Of Telepaths and Illusions
by Slytherin4harry
Summary: Erik has a sister that is separated from him before the end of the war. They meet again years later only to find that his sister is engaged to Charles Xavier the man who saved his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Poland, 1944<p>

They were being herded through the gates like cattle to the slaughter. Any and all Jews rounded up and sent to the camps. Anastasia was clinging to her brother, Erik's hand. They had been dragged from their home in the middle of the night with their parents and sent to Auschwitz. As they moved closer to the gate Ana and her brother were pushed in one direction while their parents were pushed in a different direction.

Their mother's screams pushed Erik into action, pushing her behind him he ran back towards the gates but was stopped by the soldiers. Ana felt his powers surge out to the gate, pulling at it and bending it in an attempt to get to their mother. One of the other guards smacked Eric in the face with his gun knocking him unconscious.

"Lock-up diese beiden! Die Arzt wird wollen An finden Sie unter ihnen." (Lock these two up! The Doctor will want to see them.) The lead soldier barked.

Eric was dragged and Ana was forced at gun point to a building separate from where the rest of the prisoners were sent. Ana was pushed in first landing on her knees Erik was then thrown in on top of her.

"Erik!" she cried shaking him as the soldiers walked away laughing, "Erik wach auf!" (wake up)

He moaned but made no other sign of waking. Using all of her strength Ana pulled him over to the corner so as to be out of the way of the door. Lifting his head up, she slid under him and lay his head in her lap running her fingers through his hair. As she did she hummed a song their mother had taught her and gently pushed images into his head of life before the Germans. An hour later Erik started to stir.

"Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?" (What happened? Where are we?) He asked bringing a hand up to rub is head.

" Eine der Wachen hit Sie Sie in die Leiter mit ein gun wann du gebraucht dein kraft zu Biegung der Pforte. Wir sind in ein Gefängnis trennen von der Ruhe der der gefangenen." (One of the guards hit you in the head with a gun when you used your power to bend the gate. We are in a prison separate from the rest of the people) She replied, " Der Soldaten sagte der Doktor würde wollen An sehen uns." (The soldiers said that the doctor would want to see us)

Erik sat up and leaned against the wall, pulling Ana to rest against him he said, " Nicht materie Was passiert ich wird schützen Sie." (No matter what happens I will protect you.)

About an hour later soldiers came and brought them to the doctor. He was fiddling with the record player when the two were escorted in. Turning the player on, he turned and sat down at his desk.

" Ich bekommen gesehen Was Ihre Bruder können tun; Jetzt ich wollen zu kennen wenn du haben irgend Befugnisse." (I have seen what your brother can do; now I want to know if you have any powers.) He said looking directly into Ana's eyes

Ana lifted her hand up to her temple and closed her eyes.

"Ja Doktor, ich können lesen Köpfe und Erstellen Illusionen" she said in his head as she created a garden in the office (Yes doctor, I can read minds and create illusions)

"Wunderbar!" (Wonderful!) He said clapping his hands

"Jetzt Erik, ich wollen An nachsehen ein Zweiter Kundgebung der Ihre Befugnisse. Bewegen die Münze." (Now Erik I want to see a second demonstration of your powers. Move the coin.)

Erik raised his arms and focused on the coin trying to make it move.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich habe versuchte Doktor. Es nur nicht arbeit." (I'm sorry. I've tried doctor it just doesn't work.)

"Die ist ein Schande Erik" (That is a shame Erik.) He said ringing a bell on his desk.

Two soldiers walked in with their mother in between them

"Mama!" Both Ana and Erik cried running into her arms

"Oh meine kleinen eins!" (Oh my little ones!) She cried to each of them

"Genug." (Enough.) Said the Doctor waving them away and pulling out a gun.

"Ich bin gehen An Graf An Drei, und du wird bewegen die Münze oder Ich wird Schießen Ihre Mutter." (Here is what we are going to do. I am going to count to three, and you will move the coin or I will shoot your mother.) He pointed the gun at their mother. "Eins. Zwei. Drei." (One. Two. Three.)

Both Erik and Ana jumped at the sound of the gun firing, but Ana didn't have the courage to look behind her. She closed her eyes and started to hyperventilate while Erik went into a rage and destroyed everything metal in the office and the lab in the next room. After Erik stopped they were taken to a different room and strapped down on tables where they had numbers inked into their skin

Over the course of the next year Doctor Schmidt preformed various experiments on both Ana and Erik until one month before the end of the war Ana was shipped off to a different camp.

* * *

><p>At the age of twenty-one Ana met Charles Xavier, and that is where our story truly starts.<p>

"Heterochromia" said a voice in front of her.

"Beg pardon?" she replied briefly looking up from her papers

"Heterochromia is in reference to your eyes which I find enchanting. As green as emerals with a ring of sapphire around the pupil."

"Thank you but if you are trying to seduce me you are going to have to do better than that. Besides you haven't even told me your name yet." She replied with a small grin

"Where are my manners? Charles Xavier." He said offering her a hand

"Anastasia Lensherr." She replied shaking his hand

"Pleasure. What are you working on if you don't mind my asking?"

"I am majoring in linguistics and I have a paper due in two days. I am going through it and perfecting it before I type it up to be submitted. By the way is there somewhere else you need to be? I only ask because there is an angry looking blonde behind you glaring a hole through your head."

As he turned to look Ana did a quick look into his head to see what she could learn about what he wanted from her. It turns out that he is genuinely interested in her and not just as a one night stand.

"That is my sister Raven. Do you mind if she joins us?"

"Not at all."

"I'll go get her and a refill for both of us." He said with a smile. Ana just chuckled and sent him on his way.

"Anastasia this is Raven, my sister, Raven this is Anastasia." Charles said introducing the two females.

"Hello Raven. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

"What are you both studying?" Ana asked

"I am studying genetics and Raven is finishing primary."

"Really? I thought you were older then that Raven. What do you want to do when you get done with primary?" Ana asked turning her attention from Charles to Raven

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Raven replied

"Well you still have time to think about it." Ana said with a smile

The three of them talked for an hour before going their separate ways. They continued in this pattern for a few weeks meeting after classes and on the weekends. Ana and Raven formed a close friendship while Ana and Charles started to form a deeper bond.

* * *

><p>Two months later Charles and Ana were taking a stroll in the park alone for once as Raven had last minute homework for her finals.<p>

"Ana do you have any plans for the holidays?"

"No I don't have any family so I was planning on staying here, why?"

"Would you like to come home with Raven and I?" He asked

"Are you sure I wouldn't be an imposition?"

"Of course not. It will just be Raven and I; we could use someone to keep the both of us out of trouble."

Ana woke on Christmas morning to Raven bouncing up and down on her bed shouting "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Raven it's six in the morning go back to bed!" She groaned pulling the covers over her head

"No! It's Christmas. Get up and help me wake Charles." She demanded getting off the bed and tugging on Ana's covers

"Raven!" She said as Raven managed to pull the covers completely off. "Alright! If you let me have a cup of coffee first I will help you wake Charles."

"Yes. As I knew you would agree I brought coffee with me. Now get up!" Said Raven who was practically vibrating from excitement

Ana grabbed her robe from the chair at the vanity and put it on. She grabbed the coffee from Raven and allowed her to drag her out of the room and down the hall to Charles' room. Raven slammed the door open and treated Charles to the same treatment Ana had endured. Ana just leaned against the door and watched with a smile as Charles grabbed Raven around the waist, flipped her under him, and proceeded to tickle her into submission.

"Charles stop! I give up. I give up." Raven squealed in between gaping breath

"If only I had thought of that; I might still be in bed." Ana said with a smirk

"I doubt it if she had come to me first we both would have had a hand in waking you." Charles replied getting out of bed and grabbing his robe, "Shall we go down and open presents?"

The three of them went down to the library where they had set up a tree days prior. There was a small pile of presents under the tree and Raven grabbed Ana and pulled her to a seat on the couch as Charles continued over to the tree and grabbed three presents. He handed one to Raven, one to Ana, and kept one for himself.

"Raven open yours first." Ana said

Raven tore into the paper and found a box containing a set of perfumes that she had admired one day when she was out with Ana.

"Thank you Ana! These are wonderful!" Raven exclaimed, leaning over to hug her.

"You're welcome. I saw you admiring them and thought they would make a perfect gift."

"Ana you next." Said Charles

Ana picked the paper off the long rectangle box and slowly opened it to reveal a gorgeous necklace of pearl and diamond with matching earrings and two matching bracelets.

"Charles!" she gasped looking up at him, "These are beautiful but, their too much. I can't accept them."

Charles came and knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands, "I want you to have these. I bought them for you and in all honesty you deserve more. I love you and want you to have these as a small token of my love."

Ana set the box on the seat and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips, "Thank you." She whispered

Charles gave her one more kiss and returned to his seat to open his present which was a beautiful stationary set from Raven engraved with his name. He got up and handed one last present to each person then sat back down.

"Let's stick to the same order so Raven you first." Ana said

Raven opened a box much like Ana's which held a simple gold tear drop on a black cord. I was extremely beautiful in its simplicity. Raven took it out of the box and put it on immediately before giving Charles a hug and turning to Ana. Ana opened her box and found three of the dresses she had been admiring in a shop along with a beautiful pair of black boots.

"Thank you Raven."

"You're welcome Ana."

They both looked to Charles to see what his last gift was. Ana had gotten him three books that he had mentioned months ago but had never gotten including the Godfather by Mario Puzo, Silent Spring by Rachel Carlson, and Rush to Judgment by Mark Lane.

"Thank you for these Ana I still have not read them and am looking forward to doing so."

"You're welcome. Now how about we all get dressed and have some breakfast?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Christmas break was over and as such Ana, Charles, and Raven were all back hard at work on their classes. As she and Charles grew closer Ana contemplated telling Charles about her abilities and so she found herself sitting at the table in the apartment that he and Raven shared.

"Charles there is something I would like to tell you and I hope that you don't hate me for it." She said turning to look at him

"What is it, my dear?" he said not looking up from his book.

"Charles look at me." She waits until he does, "What would you say if I told you I had abilities that should not be possible in humans?"

"I would ask you what abilities you have then ask you to show me." He said staring deep into her eyes

Slowly Ana lifted her right hand to her temple and brought a field of wildflowers into the room. She watched him stare around in amazement then slowly if his left hand to his temple.

"_This is amazing. I knew Raven and I couldn't be the only ones in the world with abilities._" She heard him say in his head

"Raven has abilities too?" she asked in astonishment

"Yes. Would you like to see?" he asked with a chuckle

Raven came out into the sitting room and looked at the flowers in astonishment.

"Where did all these flowers come from?" She asked

Ana lifted her hand to her temple once more and slowly removed the flowers staring at Raven the whole time.

"That is so cool! I like you more and more very day Ana. That you are like Charles and I is even better. Would you like to see what I can do?"

Ana nodded her head and watched as a blue spiky wave seemed to flow over Raven changing her skin color to blue and her hair color to a beautiful dark red.

"You are beautiful Raven. These designs in your skin are amazing. Never let anyone tell you different." Ana told her giving her a hug

"Do you know anyone else with abilities like ours?" Charles asked

"I did once. My brother was able to control metal but I don't know where he is as we were separated years ago."

"What do you mean by separated?" Raven asked

Ana sighed and lifted the sleeve of her dress up revealing the string of six numbers that listed her as a survivor of a concentration camp. 214783. That was what she was known as for almost a year by everyone except Erik and Doctor Schmidt

"You were in one of those camps!" Raven shouted causing Ana to flinch

"Yes." She whispered, "For almost a year my brother and I were together. We were experimented on by Doctor Schmidt but for reasons unknown to me I was transferred to a different camp a month before the end of the war. I haven't seen or heard from Erik since then."

"Oh Ana." Charles said wrapping her in his arms, "I am sorry for what you went through but thank you for trusting us enough to tell us. This doesn't change the way that either Raven or I feel about you."

Ana fell asleep in Charles' arms that night feeling a comfort she hadn't felt in years. When she woke the next morning she was still in Charles' arms and knew that she would be able to stay there for the rest of her life. Quietly she slipped out of bed and headed to the small kitchen connected to the sitting room. It was still early so she put the kettle on and started making breakfast. She found some bangers, bacon and scones as well as some mash and was in the final stages of cooking when Charles exited the bedroom.

"Will you wake Raven, love?" she asked him as she handed him a cup of tea

"Of course." He replied pressing a kiss to her lips

Ana set plates on the table and finished dishing up the food. She set the kettle on the table and had a glass of milk waiting for Raven as she sat down.

"Good morning Raven. Did you sleep well?" Ana asked

"Yes thank you. And thanks for breakfast as well. This is the first time we have had a home cooked breakfast since Christmas."

"It was the least I could do. As Charles has a late class today do you want me to pick you up from school? We can do a little shopping; have some girl time." Ana asked

"That sounds like a splendid idea. When I get done with class I think I will treat my two girls out to dinner. How does that sound?"

After Raven left for school Charles turned to Ana, "I hope I am not being forward when I ask this but would you move in with Raven and I?" he asked pulling her close

"You're not being forward Charles. We have been dating for over seven months and I come to love you more every day. Before I met you I had no real purpose to my life, but now I have you and Raven and my life seems almost complete. So yes I would love to move in with you."

"Wonderful. Now you have class in an hour and need to go home and change. I will see you tonight and tomorrow we will collect your things and bring them here.

* * *

><p>As was arranged Ana moved in with Charles and Raven and after a year of living with them and a year and a half in a relationship with Charles things had settled into a wonderful routine. Ana was a month away from completing her thesis as was Charles. Raven had gotten a job at a local restaurant as she had decided not to pursue a degree.<p>

One night Charles changed the routine and took Ana and Raven to a restaurant called Galvin La Chapelle. After a wonderful meal Charles stood up and moved around the table to kneel in front of Ana. He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened the top. All around them the restaurant had gone silent waiting to hear what Charles had to say.

"Ana I love you with all of my heart. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" He asked his face showing his nerves as he waited for Ana to reply

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." Ana gasped out with happy tears streaming down her face

Charles grabbed her around the waist and spun her in a circle before kissing her gently on the lips. As they settled back at the table still holding hands their waiter brought them both a glass of champaign and told them it was on the house in congratulations of their engagement. Raven leaned over and gave Ana hug and whispered that now she could really call Ana her sister.

* * *

><p>A few days later the three of them were out at the local tavern. Charles was up getting drinks for the three of them when he was approached by an unfamiliar woman. She attempted to seduce Charles but was brushed off very quickly. Ana smiled and kissed him on the lips when he came back to their table and handed Ana and Raven their drinks.<p>

"What was that about?" Ana asked

"To be honest I have no idea. She must be new to the area because everyone here knows that we are engaged and very much in love."

"That we are. Are you ready for your presentation on Saturday?"

"Yes and no. I am going to study for it right up until the day of my presentation but my speech is finished. What about you? Your presentation is the day before mine are you ready?"

"Yes I think I am, but unlike you if I study anymore things will start to muddle in my head. So I am going to relax and go through my presentation right before I have to give it."

* * *

><p>Sorry it is so short. The next one should be longer.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Ana woke the morning of her presentation of her thesis to breakfast in bed courtesy of Raven's cooking as Charles couldn't cook to save his life.<p>

"Good morning, love." Said Charles, balancing a tray with two plates of breakfast and two cups of coffee.

"Good morning." She replied

Ana sat up to allow Charles to put the tray on her lap. He kissed her before settling cross-legged in front of her to eat his own breakfast.

"Are you nervous?" he asked

"A little, but I am as ready as I can be. I am going to read through my speech a couple of times before we leave, but other than that I think I am just going to relax with you and Raven."

"Where do you want to go tonight to celebrate become a professor of linguistics?"

"How about we save the real celebrations for tomorrow night when we are both professors. For tonight we can go to our usual tavern and have a few drinks before coming home and sending some _quality_ time together. Tomorrow we will go to dinner then the Tavern so you can celebrate with the boys." Ana said

"That sounds perfect." Charles said

He stood, kissed her lips, and left with the breakfast tray. Ana stood from the bed and stretched; she padded over to the dresser and picked a simple but elegant black dress and the jewelry Charles had given her for Christmas two years ago. The jewelry she lay on the vanity and the dress she hung on the door of the bathroom before going in and soaking in the tub. After she got out she called raven in to help her with her hair.

"So what do you want done today, Ana?" Raven asked, running a brush through Ana's long dark tresses.

"I don't really know. Just something simple, but elegant. Other than that you can have free reign

As Raven fixed her hair Ana read through her speech. When she glanced up an hour later Raven was meticulously pinning her curls to the back of her head with a few loose strands hanging in her face.

"Raven, thank you. It's perfect." Ana said turning her head to look at the finished product

"You're welcome. While you do your make-up I am going to get ready." Said Raven

"Alright. Thank you again, Raven."

Ana did her make-up and reentered the bedroom to dress. She pulled on the dress and was reaching for the zipper when Charles did it for her.

"You look beautiful, my love." He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist, "Are you ready? It's almost time to leave."

"I'm ready. Just very nervous." Ana muttered, as she left the comfort of his arms to grab her folder with her speech and her purse.

Charles, Raven, and Ana made their way out of the apartment and down to the car. Charles drove them to the hall where Ana was to give her speech and dropped Ana and Raven at the curb then left to find a spot to park. When he joined them Ana left them to find their seat and went to find her professors

"Ah, Ana. Are you ready?" Professor Jones asked

"As ready as I can be, Professor." Ana replied

"Very well. It's time. When they announce you just go out and give your speech. When you are done come back to this room and I will give you your degree. Good luck." He said walking out of the room

"Professor of Linguistics, Anastasia Elizabeth Lensherr."

Ana took a deep breath and walked out on stage. For the next hour she focused completely on the crowd her eyes never leaving their faces. She knew she had done well when, at the end of her speech all of her professors stood and gave her a standing ovation. As she turned to leave her eyes sought out Charles' and he flashed her a proud grin before she disappeared behind the door.

"Congratulations Professor Lensherr." Said Professor Jones

"Thank you Professor." Ana replied shaking Jones' hand

"Here is your diploma and your plaque. Thank you for a job well done. As one of the few females we have allowed into this prestigious school you are the best that I have worked with. You will go far with the languages you know and the others you will undoubtedly pick up. Congratulations once again, Professor Lensherr." Said Jones before he turned and walked away

Ana took a moment to collect her thoughts then left the room to find Charles and Raven waiting for her.

"Congratulations Ana!" Raven squealed grabbing her in a hug

"Thank you, Raven. It's a relief to be done. I'm certain you will feel the same way next week, right Charles?"

"More than likely. Congratulations, my love. Are you ready to go to the tavern and have a few drinks?"

"Yes, I am."

At the tavern, Charles told Ana and Raven to grab a table and he would order the drinks and dinner. The three of them sat and chatted about random things while they waited for their food. Tonight was about companionship; tomorrow was going to be a celebration.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ana gave Charles the same treatment he had given her, breakfast in bed and lighthearted conversation. After breakfast she left him to do his last minute studying while she and Raven straightened up the apartment a little before getting ready. Charles' speech was to be given in the same building as Ana's was. Ana and Raven went to find seats in the auditorium and waited for Charles to take the stage.<p>

"Professor of Genetics, Charles Francis Xavier."

Charles' speech was longer then Ana's but that was to be expected as genetics are more complicated and in depth than linguistics. At the end of his two hour speech Ana and Raven met Charles as the door and they proceeded to dinner. Galvin La Chappelle was as beautiful as it was months ago when Charles had proposed.

"I propose a toast. To the new professors of linguistics and genetics! Congratulations!" said Raven lifting her cola glass

"Thank you, Raven. Now that we are both done with school it's time to start on the wedding plans but that can wait for a few days, for now let's celebrate with each other because when we get to the tavern those boy are going to crowd around Charles and have him do something silly." Said Ana with a smirk

"It's only silly to you ladies. To me and the boys it makes perfect sense."

"If you say so, Charles." Raven replied with an eye roll toward Ana

Ana shook her head with a smile towards the siblings; they really were entertaining sometimes. The rest of dinner past with lighthearted conversation and Ravens friendly jabs at Ana and Charles' sex life. After dinner they headed to the tavern and proceeded to really start the party.

"Drink, Drink, Drink, Drink." Chanted the crowd, Ana and Raven included as Charles drank from a long, narrow glass full of beer.

"Arhhhhhhh" Charles shouted as he finished amid shouts of laughter

"I'm so proud of you!" Raven exclaimed hugging him as Ana laughed next to her.

"Ah, I need another drink as does Ana, and you need another cola." He told Raven who laughed and sat down at the table with Ana. As Charles walked up to the bar he was stopped by a woman.

"Congratulations Professor." She said with a smile

"Thank you very much. It's much harder than it looks, actually."

"No, on your presentation."

"Oh, you were at my presentation, how nice of you."

"Moria MacTaggert"

"Charles Xavier"

"Do you have a minute?"

"It depends on what you want to talk about. My sister and fiancée are waiting for me."

"Well that saves time as I am here on business. I really need your help." She said, "The kind of mutations you were talking about in your thesis, I need to k now if they may have already happened. In people alive today."

Charles moved his hand up to his face and let his fingers touch his temple, subtlety reading her mind. Ana saw this and quickly liked with Charles mind to see what he was seeing. She saw flashes of a red skinned man disappearing in a puff of smoke and a woman turning into diamond form then, she saw him. Doctor Schmidt.

"Professor? I think we should just talk when you're sober. Do you have any time tomorrow?" MacTaggert said in exasperation

"Something tells me you already know the answer to your question. This is very important to me and if I can help you I will do my utmost." Charles said

"Thank you. If it is at all possible could we leave tomorrow?"

"Only if my sister and fiancée can come as well."

"That's fine. Meet me at terminal one gate nine at the airport tomorrow morning nine am. Thank you again, Professor." Said MacTaggert

Charles moved quickly back to Raven and Ana. He grabbed both of them and pulled them out of the tavern.

"Charles what's going on?" Raven asked as they got into the car

"That woman that I was talking to is part of the CIA. She has discovered mutants working for someone who they are following and enlisted my help to prove to her superiors that mutants do exist and she is not going crazy."

Ana had yet to say anything so when they got home Charles said a quick goodnight to Raven with instructions to pack a bag for a few days trip before pulling Ana into their bedroom.

"Ana what is it? What has startled you so?"

"The man in that woman's thoughts. The one that didn't show any mutations, that was Doctor Schmidt. It was him without glasses and a mustache. I had hoped to never see that man again." She cried burying her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright Ana he can't hurt you anymore. I'm here. You're safe."

Ana cried herself to sleep in Charles' arms and remained in a fitful sleep until Charles woke her to make their flight with Agent MacTaggert. The flight itself was uneventful and before they knew it they were at the CIA headquarters in front of the head of the CIA listening to Charles give a speech.

"…the advent of the nuclear age, may have accelerated the process. Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us. Thank you very much." Charles finished sitting down next to Ana and grabbing her hand.

"MacTaggert, you really think that some crack pot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men? You just bought yourself a one way ticket back to the typing pool. This meeting is over." Said the director shutting the folder in front of him as MacTaggert started to stand from her chair.

"Please sit down Agent MacTaggert. I didn't really expect you to believe me, given that all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary. It's apple pecan." Charles said with a sigh before looking at MacTaggert, "I haven't been entirely honest with you, love I'm sorry. You see one of the spectacular things my _mutation_ allows me to do is that I can read your mind."

"I've seen this before in a magic show. Are you gonna ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?"

"No Agent Stryker. Although I could ask you about your son William, who you were thinking about, which is very nice, but I think I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter Missiles America are currently placing in Turkey."

"He's a goddamn spy. You brought a goddamn spy in here!" the director shouted at MacTaggert

Everyone but Raven and Ana joined into the shouting and Raven having had enough jumped to her feet and used her power to change into Agent Stryker. Complete silence took hold of the room. Raven changed into her natural blue form.

"How's that for a magic trick?" Charles asked with heavy sarcasm

"Best I've ever seen." Said an Agent siting in the back by the door

"I want them out of here and locked down till I can figure out what to do." Said the Director

"My facility is offsite. I can take them." Said the agent in the back

Standing the three mutants left with the unnamed agent. As they walked down to the parking garage Ana noticed Charles had his fingers against his temple and a brief glance told her he was conversing with Agent MacTaggert.

"I have always known there were people like you out there. I've been the laughing stock of this agency for years, but I knew it. You're going to love my facility."

"That's going to have to wait." Said Charles

"Why?"

"Agent MacTaggert has a lead on Sebastian Shaw and if we don't move now apparently we're going to lose him."

"What?"

"Not only can he read mind he can communicate with them as well." Said Raven, sliding into the back with Ana.

"Moria and I have Just had a lovely conversation." Said Charles

"Yes we did." Moria said from the driver's seat

"That is incredible. But I can't take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs?"

"Would you like to see one more magic trick?"

"Okay."

"Get in the car." Said Charles raising his hand to his temple.

"Good idea." Said the agent.

Both Charles and the Agent got in the car and on the way to the Airport Ana found it time you address some issues.

"Agent MacTaggert, for you to understand what I am going to tell you I need to inform you of a small amount of my past."

"What do you mean?" she asked glancing in the mirror

"Sebastian Shaw is a mutant."

"He is how do you know?"

"Now comes story time. When I was a little girl I lived in Poland with my parents and my brother. We were a prominent Jewish family and as you can guess when the war came to Poland we were rounded up and taken to the camps. My family and I were taken to Auschwitz and when we walked through the gates my brother and I were pushed away from our parents." Ana said, taking a deep breath, "This is when we discovered Erik's ability, he can manipulate metal and in this instance he destroyed the gate that separated us from our parents. We were separated from the rest of the prisoners and brought before a doctor named Klaus Schmidt. He unlocked Erik's power by killing our mother when Erik couldn't move a coin by the count of three. Erik in his blind rage destroyed everything in the room."

"I don't mean to interrupt but how does this lead to Shaw being a mutant?" MacTaggert asked sounding impatient

"You're not a very patient one are you?" Ana asked, "It lead to Shaw because Shaw is Schmidt. I saw an image of him in your head and it is the same man that tortured my brother and I. I would know that man's face anywhere. I know you don't understand this, but the face of a man who spends his days strapping you to a table and doing experiments on you… it stays with you."

"Alright. Even if he is a mutant the plan stays the same. We go in as part of the coast guard and capture him and any accomplices he may have." MacTaggert said

Ana didn't think this was going to work well as they didn't know what Shaw's power was but she held her piece. They boarded the plane and within thirty minutes they were landing in Miami. Charles had Raven stay at a hotel while he and Ana went with the two agents.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time they reached the bay so the coast guard flipped on the floodlights.<p>

"This is the US Coast Guard. Do not attempt to move you vessel. Stay were you are." Said one of the men on the ship as others in dingys sped toward the other ship.

Ana and Charles were on the deck with the two agents and Charles was attempting to get a read on Shaw.

"I've lost Shaw. I've lo… I've lost Shaw. There's something blocking me. This has never happened to me before. I think there's someone like me on that ship." Charles said in amazement

"Like you?" MacTaggert asked

"I'm sorry. A telepath. This is incredible. I can actually feel her inside my mind. I'm sorry I don't think I am going to be much help to you tonight. You're one your own."

When whirlwinds appeared on the water the two agents directed Charles and Ana back inside. As they ran down the stairs Charles stopped with a shout of pain.

"Charles what is it?" Ana asked

"There's someone else out there." He said pushing the door next to him open, "There."

In the air hovering over the ship was the anchor. As they watched the anchor swung around and proceeded to destroy the ship. They saw a sub going deeper into the water with a man being pulled along behind it.

"Let it go! You have to let it go! There's someone in the water you have to help him." He told MacTaggert, "Let it go! You have to let it go!"

Charles tired of yelling, ran to a point on the ship he could jump off of and did just that. Ana had run after him and was frantically searching the water for either of the men. When they both surfaced she called out for someone to pull them from the water. When they were both on board Ana ran into Charles' arms.

"What were you thinking? You could have been hurt!" she scolded him

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you." He said before gently kissing her lips, "Ana I have a surprise for you."

"What?" she asked

"I found your brother. He was the man in the water." Ana spun around to stare at the man

"Erik?" she whispered, "Erik Lensherr?"

"Yes. Do I know you?" he asked looking puzzled

"I'm Ana. Anastasia Lensherr."

Erik didn't say anything he just stared at her. Finally he looked down at his left arm and slowly pulled up the sleeve revealing the number 214782. Ana walked towards him and pulled up her sleeve as well revealing her own number 214783. Ana fell into his arms sobbing. Erik also had tears running down his face. The two lost sibling held each other until their tears were gone, when they separated Ana kissed his cheek and brought him over to Charles.

"Erik this is my Fiancée, Charles Xavier. Charles this is my brother Erik." She said

The two men having already met in the water shook hands while Ana smiled, completely content for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Ana, Charles, Erik and the two CIA agents made their way back to the hotel they left Raven at which was funnily enough the same hotel Erik was staying at. Ana waited in the lobby with Raven and the CIA agents while Charles went upstairs with Erik.<p>

"So who is Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome?" Raven asked

"Interestingly enough it is my brother Erik. He was going after Shaw at the same time we were and was saved from drowning by Charles." Ana replied

"He's your brother? Wow I was not expecting that." Raven exclaimed

"He looks more like mama then he did when we were younger, but he's as tall as papa was if not taller." Ana said with a far off look

"Are you ready ladies?" Erik had managed to sneak up on them while they were talking.

"Oh, Erik. You startled me. This is Raven Charles' sister and my best friend." Ana told him gesturing to Raven, "And yes we are ready to go. Where is Charles?"

"He is at the car with the two agents and asked me to collect you two." He replied offering arms to both girls

It was a tight squeeze in the car with six people but they managed it by putting the two agents upfront with Raven and Ana in the back between her two boys. On the way to the airport Ana and Charles held a mental conversation.

"_Would you like to talk with your brother on the plane or afterwards at the agency?_"

"_Back at the agency would probably be best, so that the four of us can talk in peace. I am getting tired of MacTaggert butting her nose into all of our business._" Ana replied

"_I know but there is not much we can do about her for now. Hopefully soon we can be done with this business and start working on our wedding._"

"_I agree but I am still working on the wedding. Raven packed all of the books that we had started putting together so far so that we can continue working._"

"If you two lovebird could get out of each other's heads for a minute you would realize that we are at the airport." Raven said with a grin as the two jumped

"Thank you Raven." Ana said with a hand to her chest, "Are you trying to give us heart attacks?"

"Not really I just love interrupting your mental conversations in favor of actually being involved in conversations." She said with a grin

"Raven can you get out a couple of the wedding books to look over during the flight?" Ana asked

"Sure thing Ana." She called from the trunk

They made their way on to the plane and settled in for the flight. Ana and Raven sat next to each other discussing the wedding while Charles and Erik started to get to know one another. The two agents were sitting together closer to the front of the plane. When the plane landed they loaded a car up with the luggage and head toward the CIA facility they were originally supposed to go to.

"Welcome to my facility. My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers for military defense." Said the agent in black

"Or offence." Erik injected

"This guy Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him he's working with the Russians. We might need your help to stop him."

"Marvalous. We are to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?" Charles asked

"Something like that." Said the agent in black

They had a short tour ending in a lab with a copy of a jet hanging from the ceiling. There was a dark haired boy with a lab coat standing under it.

"It's supersonic. The most advanced plane ever built. You should see it in real life. It's incredible." The boy said

"Hank these are the special new recruits I was telling you about. This is Hank McCoy one of our most talented young researchers." Said the agent in black

"How wonderful another mutant already here." Charles said walking forward and shaking Hank's hand, "Why didn't you say?"

"Say what?" said the agent in black

"Because you don't know." Charles said turning back to Hank, "I am so, so terribly sorry."

"Hank?"

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell." Hank replied looking away from his boss

"So your mutation is what your super smart?" Raven asked walking forward to stand with Charles

"I'll say. Hank here graduated from Harvard at the age of fifteen." Charles said with pride in his voice

"I wish that's all it was." Hank muttered

"You're among friends now Hank. You can show off." Charles told him

Hank nervously nodded then proceeded to take off his shoes and socks revealing feet that looked like human hands. Charles chuckled then said, "Splendid." While Raven smiled brilliantly at Hank. He smiled back at Raven and preformed a flip that had his feet clinging to the copy of the jet hanging above their heads.

"You're amazing." Raven told him walking closer to him

"Really?" Hank asked

Raven just smiled at him and stood back to allow him to flip back to the ground.

"Raven if you want to stay here and get to know Hank, then Charles, Erik and I are going to go have a long overdue conversation." Ana said, "Agents I would appreciate if you would leave us alone unless there is a dire emergency as this is family business and doesn't involve either of you."

Ana dragged both Charles and Erik to an empty conference room they had passed on their way to the labs. Ana settled at the head of the table with the boys on either side of her.

"What did you want to talk about Ana?" Erik asked

"Our lives from the time we were separated in the camps to now." She said

"Does he have to be in here for this conversation?" Erik asked gesturing to Charles

"He doesn't but I would prefer to have him here as he is my fiancée and he will soon be your brother."

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Erik asked

"What happened to you after the war ended? Where did you go?" Ana asked grabbing his hand

"When the soldiers came they took me from our cell and transported me to a hospital where I was treated for all the same things you were likely treated for. After I was discharged I was sent to an orphanage in Germany, but I ran away before a week was out. I made my way back home and grabbed everything from the hidden storage room papa built. After that I spent most of my time looking for clues about where you were and looking for Schmidt. Over the years I have tracked down and killed anyone who had a hand in the torture that you and I experienced except Schmidt. Last night I was within two feet of him for the first time in eighteen years, but he had friends like us that I wasn't expecting. I was thrown off the boat and the rest you know." Erik told them, "What happened to you?"

"When we were separated I was sent to a camp closer to the borders of Russia and was held in isolation under Schmidt's orders. The first person I saw for a month was the soldier that carried me out of my room. Like you I was taken to a hospital and sent to an orphanage, and because there were so many of us I was sent to a different orphanage in London. I was adopted by a rich older widow that had lost her husband and two sons in the war. She died two years later from severe phenomena leaving me everything that she had. I continued in school and ended up being one of the few females accepted into Oxford." Ana said with a small smile, "It was there that I met Charles two years after I started; he approached me in a bar and I told him that if he wanted to seduce me he was going to have to do a better job. Over the next two years we grew closer and just last week he asked me to marry him. We were approached by agent MacTaggert to help her explain to the CIA director about mutant and that led us to being in Miami and finding you."

"I am happy to have found you Ana. I have missed you for the last eighteen years, but I don't know if I can stay and play by CIA rules. I have been on my own for so long…"

"Erik, I won't insist that you stay; I wish you would, but even when we were younger once you set your mind to something no one could stop you. Just please promise me that you will leave me with someway of contacting you, and that you come back for the wedding."

"If I do leave, I promise you will know where I am at all times and of course I will be there for your wedding. Who else will give you away at the alter?" Erik asked pulling Ana into a comforting embrace

At some point during their stories Charles had left the two siblings alone without either one noticing. Erik kept Ana in his arms as she broke down in tears one more time and when her tears has stopped he picked her up and carried her to the room where Charles and Raven were sitting with Hank.

"She fell asleep is there a room that we can put her in?" Erik asked Charles quietly

"Yes. They assigned rooms for us. Come with me I'll show you." Charles said standing

Charles took them down a hallway and opened the first door on the right.

"This is Ana and my room. Yours is directly across the hall." Charles told Erik as he lay Ana on the bed.

Charles sat on the bed next to Ana and brushed her hair out of her face before kissing her softly and going back to the rec room.

* * *

><p>Ana woke the next morning curled into Charles' arms. For once she was the first one awake and decided to take advantage of that fact. Moving slowly as to not jostle the bed Ana slid across Charles until she was straddling him. Leaning forward she pressed a soft kiss to his lips while unbuttoning his pajama top to slid her hands down his toned chest. She was startled when she was suddenly flipped and Charles was leaning over her kissing her neck and down her chest he moved back up and kissed her lips plunging his tongue into her mouth to explore once again.<p>

Ana reached up and pushed his shirt of his shoulders and down to the floor while he unhooked the back of her nightgown and pulled it off her. Pushing her into the bed he kissed his way down her body as she tangled her hands in his hair trying to pull him back up for another kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust inside of her and soon they were both crying out in ecstasy. Charles collapsed on top of her after climaxing then slid to the side pulling her to rest on his chest.

"Good morning love." He whispered kissing her hair

"Good morning. I've missed this." Ana sighed

"As have I, but things have been so chaotic this week and I don't think it will calm down for a while. I caught Erik leaving last night and tried to convince him to stay, but I don't know if I succeeded."

"If he left then there should be a note in his room telling me where he is going and how to contact him. I made him promise last night when we were talking; he also promised to come back for our wedding." Ana told him, "Should we get up and see what mischief Raven managed to get into during the night?"

"I suppose we should." Charles sighed, "We also have a meeting with the head agent here to discuss some of Hank's projects and our powers."

"That sounds interesting."


End file.
